Saved By The Bus
by youbettago
Summary: Sookie is a billion-heiress and Eric is a poor bum on the street. What happens when he saves her life and she brings him home to care for him? Will they change each others outlooks and heal each others scars? Lemons down the line, as there should be. A/H
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N ~ Hello ladies and gents. Here I am with yet ANOTHER new fic. I've been toying with this idea for a few months and I think I finally got the beginning right so I'm passing it along to you. I hope you guys like it. Let me know ;)**_

_**As usual, I don't own any of these characters, I just take them for rides in my Jeep. :)**_

* * *

EPOV

The gutter. The fucking gutter. That's where I was sitting when I realized that I was a bum. I'm not talking figuratively either; I'm literal with that shit.  
I had a brown paper bag in my hand that was wrapped around a bottle of the most disgusting, and yet deliciously evil and cheap vodka known to man. It was almost empty. Yet, even though I had nearly polished off the fifth of comforting numbness, I couldn't drown my sorrows no matter how hard I tried.

It had been one year since Katrina had devastated me. I say me because that bitch had come after me personally. I'm sure of it. As sure of it as I am of my own stench. God, I can't even stand myself...

I had been happy a year ago before that bitch took my life. I was about to propose to my girlfriend, and we had bought a house together six months earlier. I was happy. We were happy. That's all over now. That bitch took my house, took my business, took my Audrey. Miraculously I was unscathed, but I might as well have died that day. My current existence disgusted me. I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to beg on the street for spare change from passersby. I was in a deep, dark hole and I just didn't know how to claw my way out, or if I even wanted to.

As luck would have it, someone was about to toss down a ladder.

-----

SPOV

"Amelia I can't do this now, I'm almost back to the hotel. Send the papers over and I'll look at them tonight," I spoke into my cell phone, and then flipped it shut. God, I wished Amelia was here with me for this trip. She was my best friend, and the closest thing I had to family.

I was in New Orleans for a meeting with one of my lawyers, Mr. Cataliades. He was a nice enough man, always took great care with my affairs. He had not known my parents or grandparents so he had never met me before the accident; met the real me. Instead I offered him the face I showed almost everyone else now - the Fake Sookie Stackhouse.

It had been eight years since it happened. I was 17 and my brother was 20. We had been on vacation with my parents and grandmother in Spain, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Then I was on a plane with four caskets, bringing them home. It was a car accident that took my family from me, changing me forever. I didn't want to be the strong one, the one to make the arrangements. I didn't want to be the only one left.

After their funerals, our estate seemed so empty. I honestly don't remember much of those first few months, shuffling around. I had already graduated by that time - a full year early - and was left to my own devices on our massive estate. We were what you would call 'old money'. Well, I guess now I was the only one of us left. When I had met with the lawyers to settle their affairs, I found out just how _old_ our money was. I knew we were well off, but I didn't know we were _that_ well off. It was more money than I could spend in fifty lifetimes, but none of it would buy me what I wanted most: family. I had none left now. Not even a distant cousin. I was completely alone in this world, and it was terrifying.

I could tell the house staff was worried about me during that first year, so I did my best to pull out of the fog I had been in. Help came to me in the form of the chauffeur's daughter, Amelia. Mr. Carmichael's daughter had just graduated from private school and was coming to stay with him for the summer before heading off to college in the fall. We instantly became friends. She had grieved the loss of her mother several years earlier, and always seemed to know just the thing to say to me when I felt my spirits falter. Those three months we had were the only thing that saved me from falling into the abyss forever, I'm positive. I owed her more than I could ever repay and I told her as much. Amelia simply shrugged and told me that someone had helped her once and she was grateful to be able to pay it forward.

When she left for college, I felt as if I was missing an organ. We talked constantly, and after that first semester I decided I couldn't be without her any longer and enrolled alongside her. I had always been an excellent student, and felt that my year and a half break from real life was due to end.

So Amelia and I moved in together after that. She left the dorms and moved into the cottage I bought close to campus. Slowly, she got me to come out of my self-imposed shell and start to enjoy life again. I was not the same girl any longer, but I was on my way.

There were still things that I felt uneasy with, and Amelia respected me on those subjects. One was that I just plain didn't date. I just couldn't stand to be alone with men. My therapist and I tried to figure out why, but were never able to. She had hinted that maybe it was due to my closeness with my brother; perhaps I was sheltering myself in honor of him. I thought it was a load of horseshit, and that I just didn't want to have to deal with them.

Another thing was that I never let Amelia pay for anything. She was extremely hesitant at first, but one night I absolutely broke down when she tried to pay for dinner.

"Sook, what's the matter? It's just dinner?" she asked with concern in her voice as she saw the tears welling in my eyes.

"Ame, I just… I have more money than I could ever spend. I don't want it. Please, just let me take care of things so you don't have to worry. Your dad has been so great to us, you have been so great to me… I just… I don't know what else I can do for you. This is really just a small thing for me. Just let me take care of everything, please..."

She finally relented after I let a tear roll down my cheek. I still have no idea why it was so important for me, but I felt good knowing that I could take care of things. and let her enjoy college instead of worrying about money.

We had a circle of friends that we had built during our first two years at school. I never let them in as close as Amelia though. I had kind of built a facade to show everyone, to protect myself. I didn't want anyone to see the hurt and despair I still carried with me everyday. so I shut it into a box and tucked it away whenever I had to. I pretended to be jovial, carefree. No one seemed to notice that it was an act except Amelia. She would roll her eyes at me when she saw my fake smile plastered across my face. She was used to it, and she accepted it. She had once told me she would go along with whatever I needed to do to find myself again. She knew I was lost; it wasn't even something I had to tell her. I told her that night that she was my sister and always would be. She hugged me fiercely and told me. "I'm your family now, Stackhouse. Gonna have to try hard to get rid of me!!" We laughed and I wiped my tears away knowing in my heart that if I lost her too, I would die myself.

Amelia had always wanted to be a photographer, so that's the path she chose. She let me buy her the best cameras, and was the envy of her little circle. After a while she admitted to me that people had startedsaying that we were a couple. They said I was her 'Sugar Momma'. We laughed for weeks on that one! Admittedly, we played into it. A few times when we had been out at the bar, or a house party that Amelia dragged me to, we would make a show of things and give each other a little kiss or squeeze. Those nights always cheered me up since it was hard to think about anything else when you had a room full of people staring at you. Fake Sookie didn't care if everyone stared. I had built her up over those four years and everyone loved her. She was everything I wasn't: loud, happy, flirty... But it was all an act. The only person who knew the real me was Amelia.

Finally, graduation approached. We got our degrees, mine in business and Amelia's in Graphic Arts/Photography.

We had decided to move back to the estate while we plotted out the next moves in our lives. Shortly after, my business manager suggested I take a position within one of our family companies and I agreed. I needed to put my degree to good use and start living a normal adult life. I quickly found that I loved working since it allowed me to focus on something, instead of brooding about life.

Amelia traveled constantly, shooting different locations for a magazine she had been with for the past two years. I missed her, but still saw her quite a bit as she used the estate as 'home base'. She was currently trying to strike it out on her own with a new business venture that I had agreed, wholeheartedly, to back her in. It wasn't just that she was a friend; I really loved Amelia's photography and thought it was a great business plan. She had been scouting properties for the studio for weeks and had it narrowed down to a few choices she wanted me to look at. Knowing Amelia, I fully expected there to be rather large stack of papers waiting for me at the front desk of my hotel. She was nothing if not thorough.

I noticed that there was a large amount of traffic on the busy New Orleans street and we were only three blocks from the hotel, so I told the driver I'd walk the rest of the way and get some fresh air. I hopped out of the town car and slung my Fendi bag over my shoulder as I clacked my Ferragamo heels on the pavement. Yes, I had brand name clothes and accessories. It was expected with my position in my company. In reality, I'd love nothing more than to don a pair of hip hugger jeans and a fitted tee but that just wasn't considered 'appropriate' for a young woman in my position; you know, a twenty five year old on the billionaire's list.

My phone rang in my hand, and I answered after looking at the caller ID. It was Mr. Cataliades' secretary stating that the courier would be delivering copies of the contracts we had pored over earlier in the day. Good, I wanted to get that settled as soon as possible.

I was lost in my thoughts, wishing I could be home at the estate and riding the horses. Wishing for the millionth time that I could see my brother catch a football again. Wanting a slice of my grandmother's apple pie.

I briefly registered a homeless man drinking from a paper sack and sitting in the gutter as I hung up the phone and continued towards the curb. Such a shame that he was out on the street. New Orleans hadn't really recovered fully yet from the hurricane and I wondered if he had been here prior to that. He caught me staring at him and I instantly felt bad. There I was in my $400 pumps and he was drinking dime store liquor with no place to call home. I considered giving him whatever bills I had in my wallet but when I locked eyes with his I saw something incredible. Besides the obvious beauty of the perfectly crystal blue orbs, I saw hurt, anguish and defiance. I also detected a twinge of pride, which told me this man wouldn't take anything I had to offer him unless maybe it was alcoholic.

He held my gaze as I walked past him, and just when I reached the curb and was about to step off was I able to pull my eyes away. Unfortunately, I should have turned sooner because I walked right into the path of an oncoming bus.

----------

I felt a shove, then I was on the ground and someone was screaming. I climbed to my feet and turned around to figure out what had happened and that's when I saw him. The bum I had exchanged eye contact with was on the street in front of the bus. The bus that had been about to hit me. My god, he had pushed me out of the way and been hit!

I rushed to his side and knelt down next to the unconscious stranger. Both of his legs were tucked under his body, and splayed at sickening angles; it was obvious they were both broken. I felt bile coming up in my throat but suppressed it and managed to keep it together until the ambulance arrived a few minutes later. I left the medics no choice and clamored in with them and the man that had saved me.

I waited anxiously in the waiting room until the doctor emerged a few hours later. He gave me a skeptical eye before telling me that he shouldn't release any information to me since I wasn't kin of his patient. Once I explained to him that the man had saved my life and been hurt in the process – plus that I would be taking care of all his medical bills – he informed me that the stranger did indeed have two broken legs, a concussion, a broken wrist, and various cuts and abrasions.

I thanked him for his time, and asked if it would be possible to see him any time soon. I needed to make sure this man understood how grateful I was to him. I needed to see him with my own eyes and make sure he was, in fact, as 'alright' as the doctor had assured me. I had no idea why, but I just needed to see him.

After another hour of waiting, I was allowed in to his room. It was a tiny shared room and I wondered if this was really what hospital conditions were like. How could one recuperate in a place like this!? When I rounded the corner past the curtain, I nearly stopped in my tracks; the air pulled from my lungs. My hand instantly flew up to my chest and my mouth flew open as I took in the sight in front of me.

This poor man. He was covered in plaster cast everywhere, strung up with cords; there were monitors beeping and tubes coming out of him. I instantly felt tears welling in my eyes and I didn't even know his name.

When I managed to move my feet again, I quietly made my way to the chair at his bedside and perched on the edge without making a sound. I stared down at his face, still covered in his thick dirty blond beard. His long lighter blond hair was splayed across his face and the pillow. I noticed that it was almost the same shade as my own.

The nurse that led me back had said he had been given powerful painkillers and might not even register my presence, so I didn't even think twice when my hand reached out and I gently brushed his forearm with my fingertips. He didn't stir as I lightly caressed his arm in a subconscious attempt to soothe this poor wounded man. My 'maternal' instincts must have taken over because next thing I knew I was brushing back the hair from his face, and the tears were spilling freely down my own.

_It could be me lying here in this bed_. The thought frightened me. What if it _had_ been me? What if my life was turned upside down, my body bent and broken? Who would come to visit me? Who _really_ cared about me? I was broken out of my grim thoughts when I heard a groan from my savior.

I pulled my hand away from his face, not realizing I still had one on his forearm.

"Aud…" he breathed out, not opening his eyes.

"Shh now, you just rest."

"I dreamed… you died…the hurricane." It was barely audible, and hard to make out. What was he trying to say?

"Shh, go back to sleep hun. Don't you worry about a thing." I smoothed his hair down and ran my hand along his face. He leaned into my palm, nuzzling it as he made a muffled sigh. He was out again after that.

***

An hour and a half later I had called my private doctor and gotten some things done. She was able to arrange care for our patient from a colleague, who had determined that he would soon be able to travel. I felt a compelling need to keep him close and make sure he was alright, so I had arranged for him to be brought to the estate and for a home care nurse. It would take a few days until they were sure he was stable, but after that he would be taken to the estate by my helicopter.

I was utterly wrung out from the events over the last several hours and the nurses on the new private floor assured me they would call if there was any change in his condition. Reluctantly, I made my way downstairs and my car took me to the hotel.

EPOV

_I can't move my legs_.

Where am I? What's going on? I tried to lift my right arm and found I couldn't. I tried the left and was able to raise it slightly, but no further. What. Is. Going. On.

"Oh, welcome back to the land of the living!" I heard a female voice call out from across the room, then footsteps as the voice came nearer to me.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and let them adjust. I was in a hospital bed, but not in a hospital. The linens on the bed were – for lack of a better word – luxurious. The room was large and furnished decadently. There were grandiose floral arrangements around and large windows with heavy curtains pulled back to let in the sunlight. When I looked down, I noticed that there were also casts on my legs.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked; it wasn't directed at anyone in particular.

"You got hit by a bus." The woman had crossed the room and was now standing to my left affixing a blood pressure cuff to my one usable appendage.

A bus. The last thing I remembered was that little blonde puff of money stepping off the curb and not even paying attention to the bus coming at her. Foolishly, I pushed her out of the way and then…

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, Mister. You're pretty banged up. You've been out of it for close to five days now. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling? Well, like I got hit by a bus." How the fuck did she _think_ I felt? "My legs," I said, looking up at her with questioning eyes, unable to finish my sentence.

"Just broken, your spine is fine. No paralysis. Your wrist too on that side," she motioned with her head toward my other arm.

"Where am I?"

The woman turned her back to me and made her way to a side table and made some notes. Without turning back towards me she replied, "I think it's best if I leave that to the lady of the house to explain. I'll let her know you are awake now."

With that she left the room, and left me wondering what lady's house I was in and how I'd gotten here.

**

I must have dozed off because suddenly I felt a warm hand on my good arm. I turned my face from the windows to look at my new visitor and was met with the beautiful face of a blond angel. She looked worried and concerned, and in need of sleep. Even in this state she was gorgeous. I steeled myself, realizing that my appearance must be shocking. I was, after all, a street bum.

"Oh, thank God." She removed her hand from my arm, and turned to place a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

She gingerly slowed her attentions with the cold compress on my face and then looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Susannah Stackhouse, but please call me Sookie," she gingerly took my left hand with hers for an awkward handshake before she continued. "You are in my home; after the accident…" The accident. I suddenly flashed back and realized it was her that I had pushed out of the way of the bus that hit me. I closed my eyes as she continued, tuning back into her explanation. "…so we brought you here, to my home."

Oh. So I _wasn't_ in the hospital.

She quieted as I contemplated what she had said. This undoubtedly well off woman had brought me into her home – why? Had she taken pity on me, the poor homeless man? Had she felt guilt at my predicament? I shut my eyes and turned my head away. I was falling back into my wallowing hole. I wanted pity from no one. I wanted nothing.

Yes, I was a prick. I ignored her. She tried to get me to talk, but I just kept my face towards the windows and away from her, silently willing her to leave me be.

A few minutes later as she was walking out of the door she turned and said, "I understand if you don't want to talk, but could you at least tell me your name?"

What the hell, it couldn't hurt to tell her.

"Eric, Eric Northman." I kept my gaze on the windows, unwilling to look at her face again.

"Eric. Thank you." Her voice wavered, and she sounded like she was about to cry. She took a moment to regain her composure before saying, "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you more than you could possibly know and I hope you will allow me to make it up to you." With that she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**_Well? What do we think? Potential? Review and let me know. Ya know, it always seems strange to me when I get 1000 hits to a story and only 30-40 reviews. It hurts, it really hurts! How is it supposed to get better if you won't share your constructive criticism!? I know I have been absolutely HORRRRRIBLE about responding to reviews lately, but I pormise I'll get better. I figure you all would like me to write more story before writing replies so that is my FF priority. _**

**_Thank you all for reading!!!_**

**_Amanda_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys. I know I've left you hanging but you know how it is.. Real Life crap gets in the way, your muse leaves you, you get writers block... etc etc... I was no where near done with this chapter, but I decided to feed the masses instead of leaving them hungry for too long. I hope you'll forgive me.**_

_**On a brighter note.. We've started a new contest in the All Human SVM Forum!! Links are on my profile, or you can visit it here: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~ericstravaganza I hope you all take a look at the theme and the prizes!! I think we've really pulled something special together for our inaugural run. ;)**_

_**That said, enjoy this chap. It's just a bit of setup. No smutty lemons for you people yet. Go read one of my other stories to get your fix for that... ;)**_

_**a**_

**

* * *

**EPOV**

A week later, I was able to remain awake for more than an hour at a time. I was slowly being weaned off the painkillers the doctors had prescribed for me, and had been aided by a rueful nurse named Pam. Even though I was trying to wallow in my hole, I liked her. She was a defiant spitfire, constantly jabbering commands at me and expecting more from my poor broken body than I thought I could handle. Even through all this I could tell she cared a great deal about me and about the progress I made.

My hostess, Sookie, came in every morning and evening. We exchanged greetings and then she would simply sit with me and read a bit, or sneak me a shot or two of liquor. She warned me not to tell Pam or she would catch hell; I wondered why she would be worried about 'catching hell' from an employee but didn't ask.

I saw no one else while on bed rest besides the maid, who would change out the flowers all around my room. On Wednesday, Pam advised me that a special wheelchair was being delivered so that I could maneuver around the house and so that the maid, Octavia, could change the linens on my bed.

"Come on, Eric. Let's pick out some clothes for you today." Pam walked over to the closet in the room and threw open the doors. She walked back out holding a dark blue silk pajama shirt and the matching silk pants, bringing them over to my bed.

"I don't need those. The gown is fine."

"I am not having you rolling around this house in that hideous thing when both of your legs are going to be splayed out in front of you; we don't need the twig and berries on display, mister." Pam actually laughed as she said it. Hag.

A few hours later, after I'd had my lunch and Pam had loaded me up on my requisite medications, the chair arrived. I'd like to go on record as saying that I never asked for any of this.

I heard it before I saw it. Actually, I heard Pam's maniacal laughter as she 'rode' it down the hall to my room.

When she finally did manage to maneuver through the doorway, my own reaction to the sight before me had me laughing until I hurt.

"What the fuck, Pam! You may be licensed to keep me alive, but do you have a license to drive that thing? Jeezus, it's huge!"

An hour later, Pam had demonstrated the controls on the fucking Mercedes Benz of the wheel chair world. _Padded leather seat. Cup holders, two of them._ Seriously? How we were going to get me into it I had no idea, and I voiced that concern to Pam. While I was _content_ at wallowing by myself, it was damn boring being stuck in this bed. My back ached, my legs ached; everything was turning to jelly. It would be nice to be able to see the rest of my accommodations and maybe even get outside to some fresh air.

"Getting you in and out of it will be no problem, Eric." Pam punched in something on her cell phone as she scurried around the room setting up for the transition. She brought over the pajama top she had picked earlier and gingerly untied my gown after propping me up and leaning me forward. I closed my eyes as we tried to get the sleeve over the cast on my arm, and soon I heard a whistle coming from the direction of the doorway.

Instantly my eyes snapped open, seeing that a new face had entered the room. The woman had short brown hair and was dressed like a soccer mom. Maybe she was another nurse, but something told me not.

"Well Pam, you didn't tell me that our houseguest had abs of steel! Hubba hubba, maybe I should have come home sooner." She leered at my naked chest while making her way to the other side of my bed.

"Don't scare the poor man, Amelia! That's my job." Pam winked at me. After the two of them controlled their laughter, Pam introduced the woman as Amelia Broadway, photographer extraordinaire, best friend to Sookie Stackhouse, and co-habitant of this mansion.

After witnessing the looks these two were giving each other, I sensed they were a bit more than friends. Interesting.

Twenty minutes later the two had managed to manhandle me into the chair. Amelia had even managed to fondle my ass, on accident of course, as she helped.

I had to admit the chair was a nice change of pace from the bed. Luckily the controls were on the side of my good arm, so controlling it would be easy. I managed to slam into Pam only twice before I made my way out of the room, following Amelia. She insisted on showing me the rest of the house, saying that it would do me good to explore.

I hadn't seen Sookie all day. Secretly, I think I was hoping to on our tour.

**SPOV  
**

I was so glad Amelia had come home. The last few weeks had been trying, to say the least, and I needed my rock with me.

I had called her that first night in the emergency room, telling her of the man who had saved my life. She instantly burst into tears and wanted to come home from the assignment she was on, but I assured her that I was okay and she should finish the job.

Telling her of my decision to have him moved to the Estate, I could sense the uneasiness in her voice but I didn't feel there was any other choice but to take the man in.

"He saved my _life_, Amelia. He has nothing; I owe it to him. Besides," I thought back on the glance we had shared just before the accident, "Besides, there's something to him, something there."

We had talked non-stop after that about what was going on at the Estate. I told her about my brief and un-informative visits with Eric. She was the one to suggest I smuggle in the alcohol for him; a peace offering she called it.

Pam was the obvious choice for a nurse. I knew what a pain she was but she was practically family, having nursed me as well when I fell off my horse and injured my shoulder and got a concussion. She was also wonderful at what she did. I wanted him to have the best care, and that meant having Pam.

Pam also gave me updates every evening. She had actually managed to get a little bit of information out of Eric about himself.

For instance, she told me he was 32, that he seemed to be well educated, that he had a good sense of humor even if he didn't show it very often right now.

"Does he ever mention family, or a wife or anything?" I asked her one night during our briefing over coffee.

"No, he never mentions family. I get the feeling he lost them, or lost someone close."

I could relate to that. Instantly I felt bonded to him in a way that no one else would understand. I wanted to let him know he wasn't alone and that he could talk to me about it whenever he wanted, but how do you bring that up with someone who obviously doesn't want to talk about it?

"Do you think you could do me a favor, Pam?"

She looked at me as she nodded her head.

"Could you maybe, I don't know, put in a good word for me?"

I felt coffee hit my face then as Pam spit it in my direction.

"What the hell, Pam!" I said, dabbing at my face and shirt with my napkin.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. Did you just ask me to put in a good word for you with the invalid bum you've taken in?"

Realization dawned on me. She thought I was talking about… Oh.

"No! No, Pam. Not like that. I just mean... He seems to have opened up to you a bit, and I think if he's lost someone, I might be able to help him. You know, with what's happened to me and all."

She agreed that it might be a good idea and decided to try to 'plant the seed' so to speak that I was someone he could talk to.

So every morning and every evening I went to his room to visit with him and see how his progress was coming. Most times, I just sat and read to him even though I wanted nothing more than to talk to him and have him listen. He just stared out the window after we said our hellos.

Yesterday was a little different though.

After our morning greetings, I left the estate to go into the office and take care of some business. When I returned at nearly 7pm, I was not nearly prepared for the sight before me.

Pam had informed me that a special chair was being brought in for Eric to move about the house more freely, I just hadn't remembered that it was being delivered today apparently.

When I came into the kitchen, I saw the back of a gigantic electric wheelchair and Pam and Amelia sitting in front of it laughing their fool heads off while staring at the occupant. The blond head jutting out from the chair was freshly cut and combed, and as I made my way around the side of it to look at the face I about stopped in my tracks.

"Eric?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

He had shaved off his scruffy beard.

His face looked baby smooth and I had to fight the urge to reach my hand out and caress it with my fingertips. What he had unearthed was not what I had expected. He was gorgeous! Those beautiful blue eyes that had pulled me in during that glance on the street were meeting mine again. They were like tractor beams and his freshly shaven face only drew you into them more and enhanced their natural beauty. His face was masculine yet gentle; his skin was flawless and there wasn't a pore to be seen. He was a Nordic God come to life. He was… staring at me as I gaped at him.

"He wanted a haircut, so we gave him a haircut!" Amelia said, breaking me out of my trance.

I tried to recover, but I'm sure every eye in the room was on me as I closed my mouth and walked towards the refrigerator to grab a drink and distract myself.

"So what do you think of Eric, Sookie?" Pam asked as I took a swig of my grape Gatorade; I'm ashamed to admit I dribbled it all down my chin while practically choking at her question.

Wiping my chin with the back of my hand I managed to gargle out "It's nice… It's different but I like it shorter."

Amelia and Pam started cracking up again and then Pam said "I meant the chair Sookie, but I agree with you that we've found a hottie under all that scruff."

I choked again.

"Are there any more of those Gatorades? Could I…" Eric started. I instantly yelled that I'd get it and made good on it, walking back to the side of his chair and setting it in his cup holder.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, realizing he couldn't open it with one hand. I popped the lid off and set it back down for him. His good hand grabbed my arm before I could walk away and I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," he said. It was the most simple and utterly perfect thing he could have said. His eyes told me he wasn't just thanking me for the drink, and my eyes told him the same thing right back.

After that the four of us sat around the kitchen and I got to hear all about the day they'd had. Pam was right; Eric was extremely funny when he wanted to interact with people. He made all three of us girls laugh and at least one of us blush constantly.

It was getting to be pretty late and I let out a yawn that seemed to be contagious. Suddenly everyone in the room was tired, so Pam and Amelia excused themselves to ready Eric's room for him. For the first time that day, we were left alone with each other.

Me, alone with a man.

Oddly enough, I felt pretty damn comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Hi. :giggle: How you doin? :blush:

I know I've been absent lately.. and like the last thousand author notes I've left, let me apologize profusely. *apologizing profusely* :P

Anyway, I hope you like it.. they're starting to open up. I promise...

* * *

**EPOV**

What was it about this house that made you just forget that you wanted to be a selfish hermit, wallowing in your own self hatred? I had no clue, but I kept asking myself that question. Admittedly, I did detest the smell I had taken on while living in the streets of New Orleans, but what else was there for me then? Nothing. Everything I had had been taken from me. So what was different about being in the mansion? Nothing.

Nothing and everything.

The women in this house weren't mine, yet I felt like I was theirs. Not in a creepy 'Misery' kind of way. The way they fussed and doted over me as if they had nothing in the world they would rather be doing made me feel needed. How fucking bizarre, right? Yes, as if someone _needed_ to be taking care of a broken-down bum. I can't explain it, but that's how it felt. Gradually, I found myself opening up to the idea of them buzzing around me and folding me into their little clan.

Pam was by far my best friend out of the group, simply because I saw her the most. She always had a snarky comment or lewd joke to share that made me giggle and snicker. Amelia was my source of news; she would fill me in on local events and information and also give me the latest gossip on the house staff. While I wasn't particularly interested in the gossip, I did take note whenever Sookie's name popped up. She'd inadvertently let a few details slip about her and I found I wanted to know more. I had learned she was 25, ridiculously wealthy and terminally single. To be fair, I did eavesdrop on Pam and Amelia's chatter a couple of times and what I had heard was shocking to me.

"Ame, I'm worried about her. It's been 8 years... I know she's come a long way since the accident, but I still worry she's never going to let anyone in." Pam's hushed tones told me I shouldn't be listening to this conversation, but the words had me so curious that I stilled my breathing in an attempt to go unnoticed.

"I know what you mean better than anyone, Pam. I was there the year after; I saw the complete devastation. I saw the way she built up that wall and painted a happy face on the other side of it to fool people. I don't think anyone can really understand her without having been through something like that. Plus, being beyond rich doesn't help... do you know how many money hungry scumbags I've had to threaten to stay away from her? God... No wonder the woman is still a virgin."

Whoa.

Hadn't expected that. Suddenly I felt this conversation was _way_ beyond anything I should be listening in on... I quietly backed my chair down the hall about ten feet, then started forward again, making as much noise as I could to alert them to my nearing presence. I waved at the girls sitting at the tea table as I rolled my way past them and out towards the veranda overlooking the pool. Originally, I had been looking for them to see about a game of cards but this new information was something I needed to brood over.

_A virgin?_ Had I honestly heard that right? Were they _really _talking about the blond goddess who's very smile exuded sexiness? And the other part of those whispers... what accident? What had caused such a 'complete devastation' that would have them so worried about her? Could it be the reason she lived in this immense house with only Amelia and the staff?

All these thoughts swirled in my mind as I sat in the calm air outside, staring out past the pool to the perfectly landscape grounds. Maybe tomorrow I would take the chair for a spin down the path into the garden. Maybe tomorrow I would find out more about Sookie. _Sookie the virgin._

Sookie the virgin, who was internally possibly even more broken and sad than I was.

***

**SPOV**

The next few days flew by. Amelia kept pulling me into her dark room to show me films from her latest trip. She was going on about wanting to get out on the grounds and do some landscapes so I offered to go with her. Her signature photos had always been landscapes with a single human form off in the distance and I had been the subject for many. You would never know it had been me though; they were always shot with me looking away from the camera.

Amelia also convinced me to take two weeks off from going into the offices.

I couldn't argue with her logic; I _did_ need a break. I hadn't had a vacation in nearly a year. So, that was how I found myself at home on that first Monday of my vacation. I couldn't help the fact that I woke up at 6am, was showered a dressed by 7, and in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge by 7:03. I wasn't used to sleeping in.

As I peeked in past the vanilla yogurt, eyeing the package of deliciously thick bacon I heard a voice coming from the counter. I whirled around surprised, with my head cocked as I closed the fridge and listened for it again.

"Dawn? Dawn are you in the kitchen?"

Eric. It was the intercom, and Eric was looking for the cook, Dawn. Of course we had forgotten to tell him that we'd given her the next week off since I would be home. I had actually planned on doing the cooking while at home because really, what else did I have to fill my time with?

I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button before speaking.

"Eric, it's Sookie. Dawn's not here. Are you okay? Do you need something?"

I really hated that stupid intercom. I felt like an idiot talking to the wall like that. After a moment of no response, I started to get panicky that maybe he had fallen and needed help so I did the first thing that came into my mind. I sprinted like Usain Bolt towards Eric's room.

When I sprang the door open and leaped inside, ready for action, I caught Eric off guard. He was laying in the bed, holding onto the little intercom box and looking frantic.

"Sweet shit in a bucket! You scared the hell out of me!"

Poor guy dropped the thing in his lap as I made my way towards him. Instinctively, I reached out to pickup the small box and put it back on the bedside table for him. When my fingers closed around it I swear I felt something just as hard through the thin blankets covering Eric's lap. I quickly spun towards the table and deposited the intercom back in it's spot as I felt the telltale blush creep into my cheeks. I cleared my throat into the awkward silence that lasted only a brief few seconds and refused to meet Eric's gaze. _Did I really just touch his..._

"Sookie, I'm sorry. When you didn't answer I started to panic and then you nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you okay?"

Was _I _okay? "I'm fine Eric, I was worried about you! I should apologize for bursting in here, but I thought maybe you needed help so I rushed down. Are you... do you need anything? Are you okay?" I looked up to find him staring at my lips as I spoke. I took a moment to again appreciate how truly beautiful he was as his lids slowly lowered and his head tilted back ever so slightly for just an instant. He seemed to shake his head to clear it and his eyes met mine as he spoke again.

"I'm fine, I was just going to ask Dawn for some juice and maybe some toast, but since she's not here I will just wait until Pam comes in and I can get in the 'Benz. I can make maneuver around the kitchen pretty well in that thing."

"Oh hush, you're our guest. Just because Dawn isn't here doesn't mean you don't get breakfast. I'm the cook this week, what can I get for you?" I smiled at him once I realized he was okay.

"Sookie, you don't have to do that for me. I can just wait until Pam comes and then I can..."

"Do what, Northman?" Pam chimed in from the door. She made her way over to my side and gave me a small peck on the cheek before tossing her bag in the corner chair and adjusting Eric's bed so he was in a sitting position.

"Oh, Eric here was just telling me how he wanted to make his own breakfast instead of having me make him something. He claims he can wait until you are here to help him into the chair..." I stated as I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a mock-glare.

"Eric Northman! Do you have _any idea_ what you are passing up by not letting Sookie make you breakfas_t?_ My god! Sookie, can I have his? Please!"

I stifled a giggle and gave Eric a raised eyebrow as Pam began going on and on about my French toast and country potatoes. I might be a high society girl, but I always spent time in the kitchen growing up and the cooks indulged me when I asked to be taught.

Finally, he relented. After a tiny smile crossed his lips, he put on his best faux-humble voice as he crooned out "Oh please Sookie! Pam tells me that I will just DIE if I don't have your French toast. I need it... Will you do me the honor of cooking me breakfast?" Eric threw in some eyelash-batting as I giggled at him and turned on my heel. When I was almost out the door I called out over my shoulder "Only because you're so damn cute there, Mister!" and continued down the hall towards the kitchen.

*****

EPOV

Sookie scared the ever loving hell out of me. First it was when her voice came over the intercom to inform me that Dawn was out. I admit, it took me a moment to recover from the unexpected delight that soared through me when I heard it was her. Once I found my voice again and tried to respond, I got no answer from her. I immediately worried that she'd fallen and hit her head, or any number of horrible things.

Then she burst through the doors to my room and caused me to almost have a heart attack.

Of course, me almost having a stroke came next. When her dainty little hand with her perfectly manicured nails reached into my lap to retrieve the dropped intercom... God. Her fingers brushed against my painful morning erection and I swear for a brief moment I wanted her to touch me again. I shook those thoughts from my head and when I opened my eyes I saw the most humbling sight. Sookie was flushed with the most beautiful shade of crimson. Immediately I began stammering and by the end of my verbal diarrhea Pam had entered and I was cornered into begging Sookie for breakfast. When she left the room and told me she thought I was cute... I was absolutely stunned.

"Close your mouth Eric, you haven't brushed yet this morning and I swear you could knock a horse out with that breath!" _That Pam._

"Pam, I think I'm in over my head here..." Oh snap, I'd said that out loud. Oops...

"No shit, Sherlock," she started in response to me. Pam stilled from folding the blanket on the bed as she turned to look me in the eyes. Quietly, she said, "Eric, I can tell you really are a great man and that you had to have something fucking bad happen to you to be where you are now... But Sookie has as well. The only difference is that she's had to keep up a wall for the last eight years while you've just let everything go. While you two are very different, you are very much the same. She's special, I can tell you are as well, but still.. just be careful."

As I sat stunned into silence, Pam came towards me and patted my hand then walked to the closet and pulled out my pajama set for the day. When my mind finally stopped reeling from Pam's little revelation I asked what I was now dying to know.

"What happened to her, Pam?" I barely recognized my voice. It was small and soft and sounded a bit frightened. I realized that I in fact _was_ frightened to find out. What if it was something so horrible that it made me losing everything to that fucking hurricane look like a dollar bill falling out of your pocket unnoticed?

"That's not my story to tell, Eric. But I can tell you that Sookie has expressed an interest in talking to you and I think she may finally be ready to open up to someone as well. Give and get, buddy. You talk to her about your demons, and maybe she'll share hers."

As Pam helped me into my clean clothes and we shuffled me into the chair, my mind thought only of one thing; Sookie had wanted to talk to me?

***

Twenty minutes later, I rolled into the kitchen just in time to watch Sookie flip the pieces of french toast in the air with ease and catch them on a plate. I chuckled lightly to myself, watching her smile and enjoy herself doing something so simple like cooking for this scraggly old bastard stuck in a wheelchair.

When I pulled up to the table and she put the plate in front of me I didn't even think about it as I reached out and grabbed her wrist in a soft hold.

"Sookie, you didn't have to cook me breakfast but I appreciate it and if it tastes half as good as it smells, I'm about to be in heaven. Thank you." I gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her. She stood next to me for a moment before retrieving her own plate and sitting down with me. When I took that first bite of the powdered sugar-covered deliciousness I seriously thought I was going to go into a coma right then and there. It was an explosion in my mouth and I couldn't wait for the second bite. I inhaled the remaining pieces and when I started in on the potatoes I groaned in appreciation for their savory flavor in comparison to the sweet of the toasts.

I heard Sookie giggle as I forked the last remaining morsels into my mouth and set the utensil down. It was only when she made the noise that I looked across to her plate to notice she'd barely had three bites of her breakfast in the time I had inhaled the whole plate of mine.

I took a swallow of the fresh orange juice she had provided me and wiped my mouth with the soft cloth napkin before I apologized for my rude eating habits.

"It's no problem, Eric. I'm actually quite flattered with the response to my cooking. I hardly ever get to cook anymore and it feels good to know someone likes it." She smiled and continued to eat as I tried not to stare at her. The way she held her fork so daintily and chewed quietly with her mouth closed. How she wrapped her lips around the fork and pulled the bite of heaven from the tines with her eyes closed. _Why am I thinking about her like this?_

I had to escape before my morning wood came back.

"Thank you again for breakfast. I think I'm going to go out in the garden and read for a while if you don't mind?" I began rolling back from the table gently as her slightly crestfallen face took in my insecure one. She nodded at me and gave me a smile which I fleetingly thought of as... fake? Maybe this was the wall Pam had talked about.

I made my way to the library, pulled the first book off the shelf closest to me and rolled out to the veranda; carefully avoiding the kitchen.

I followed the pathways until I came to a clearing in the box woods. There were a few statues and benches and out the other side of the clearing I could see a rolling field with a couple of gigantic oaks looking majestic on the crest of the gentle hill.

I looked down in my lap and stifled a giggle at the book I had inadvertently selected. _Funny._

I sighed and opened up to page one.

A few hours must have passed as I noticed myself getting hungry again. I was about half of the way through my new favorite book when I finally looked up from the pages out towards the oaks on the ridge. I squinted and strained, trying to make out what I thought my eyes were seeing. Yes, yes it was definitely what I thought it was. It was Sookie.

She was standing out on the hill and Amelia was a few feet away sitting in the tall grass snapping away with her camera. I could tell that Sookie's back was to Amelia but beyond that it was hard to tell much. I cocked my head to the side in wonder as I realized that I wanted to see the finished photos. What was it about her that opened me up to things I hadn't felt and hadn't _wanted_ to feel in more than a year? I sat in the garden, staring at the shaped hedges and listening to the birds as I contemplated that very question. The simple answer? No clue. There was no simple answer. There was only... I do. I _do_ feel. And as I realized that I was feeling something other than pain and anguish in what felt like forever, a single tear slid down my cheek and I thought of how fucking scary that was to me.

Yes. Maybe I would talk to her. Maybe I could open up to her; after all, she had opened up her home to me and what did I have to lose anymore? She was seeing me in my most weakened state. I was an invalid living off of her pity. Maybe pity was the wrong word since Sookie had never treated me with it. Perhaps a better word would be gratitude? Appreciation?

My stomach growled as I fought to find the correct words, effectively ending my vocab search. My inner monologue with myself was ended on the ride back to the house. Yes. Yes, I would speak to her and open up to her and maybe she would let me in as well. Maybe I would figure out what it was I saw in her that made me feel. Maybe she could feel too.

**APOV**

I knew something was up with her when I came into the kitchen and saw her stacking plates into the dishwasher. Sookie _hated_ doing the dishes.

"Whats up, friend o' mine?" I asked her as I gently nudged her hip with mine and started helping her load the dishes.

She sighed before answering me; "Nothing much, Ame. Just thinking."

"Bullshit. What's on your mind, Sookster?"

That was how we came to be in the field. Sookie was in a mood, I could tell, but she didn't really feel like talking about it. When she was in a mood like that there was only one thing for me to do and that was take her picture. I could read her pretty darn well after all these years, but seeing her through the lens always amplified whatever she was feeling and it hit me like a ton of bricks. We didn't talk much while I would shoot her, but we really didn't have to did we? She was my sister; a simple look between us could convey more than an hours worth of conversation.

When she stood out next to the giant oak and I watched her run her fingers out to touch the scaly bark, I saw it. Her wistful form was a bit willowy as her hair trailed on the slight breeze and her skirts picked up to roll along the tall grass. Her back was to me, but I could still see that spark. _She's excited_. She was trying hard to hide it, but she was excited.

"It's Eric, isn't it?"

Her head snapped around as she met my gaze, then faltered and looked at the ground in the few feet between us.

"He's not like anyone else we know, Ame. There's something about him.." she started. A small smile crept across her face as she looked off in the distance, completely relaxed. I snapped away a few times at her, taking in the beautiful shot before me. It wasn't her fake smile, it was a real honest to God Stackhouse smile. It was the smile I had seen on her face in photos with her family.

I thought back on what Pam had told me after one of our steamy night sessions. She had overheard Eric talking in his sleep about someone named Audrey and calling out to God asking him why. It wasn't hard to figure out that she must have been his love and she was no longer.

"Just be careful Sook, I don't want to see anyone get hurt..."

"Ame, you know I'm always careful with myself."

"For once, I wasn't talking about you." I set the camera in my lap and looked at her as my words sunk in. She could read me just as well as I could her.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me, Broadway?"

She came to sit with me as I told her all I knew. I told her that Pam and I had Googled Eric Northman and come up with a few hits. From what we could gather he'd been a moderately successful business owner up until Katrina and then virtually vanished. There wasn't much on his personal life, so Audrey still remained a mystery but I told her anyway. She sat and pondered afterward, so I stood up with my camera and backed up a few feet to shoot her again. She was so used to me snapping away that she didn't even notice. I don't think she noticed the tear trailing down her cheek either, but I did. And so did my camera.

I was in the dark room an hour later, pouring over the shots from our session out in the field. Yes, it was a digital and I was on the computer in my dark room. Sue me. Digital had it's merits and while I still enjoyed good ol' fashion film, this was the medium I had chosen for today. So, my usually dark room wasn't exactly dark. I had the lights on and the door open. For a reason. And wouldn't you know it, but the reason soon came whirling down the hallway.

"Eric!" I called out and heard the electric hum dull down as he stopped at the doorway.

"Hey Amelia, what are you up to?" He sounded so hesitant that I couldn't help but urge him into the room to come have a seat with me and look at my work.

"Just going over some shots from earlier. I really can't decide on my favorite... care to help me out, buddy?" Really, I just wanted to see his reaction to the shots. I needed to gauge the sitch; Sookie was my girl and if he wasn't ready I needed to let her know to flip on the afterburners.

I positioned my mouse and clicked it as I watched his face.

_Yahtzee!_ Yeah, he was into her too. I saw the way his eyes softened as her image filled the screen. The first shot I showed him was of Sookie near the massive oak. It was just her back but his gaze was transfixed as I clicked to the next image. She was in quarter profile, that slight smile playing at her lips as she looked down at the billowing grass. A piece of her golden hair had been blown across her cheek and chin and her golden lashes were pressed down on her skin. It really was one of the most beautiful shots I had ever gotten of her. Eric must have thought so too as he absentmindedly brought his good hand up to his face and traced his lower lip with a finger. I wished my camera wasn't across the room because that shot would have been just as beautiful as Sookie's.

"I have one more I'm considering," I said as I clicked to the last photo I had wanted him to see. As soon as it came up on the screen he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He looked completely forlorn as he stared at Sookie as she sat in the grass after our talk, that lone tear streaking down her cheek. I wondered what he thought of it so I gently asked him. His answer took me back slightly.

"I wish I knew what she was thinking of at that exact moment." He whispered it, reverently. As if it would come to be, were he careful enough with his words.

Little did he know that the sorrow she showed in that photo was for him. Her mind had been on the life he lost and the love he missed. But if the tear was for him or for herself; now that was the real question, wasn't it?

***

Eric asked me if I would mind printing him out a copy of one of the photos and I was actually a bit shocked when he picked the standing photo with the hint of a smile across her face.

"Sure, I can print one for you no problem. Why this one?"

"Just something about that smile... I've never seen that one on her before."

Oh, he knew her too well already. I queued the photo up and printed it on some glossy paper for him, then cut the borders and slipped it into a frame from the stack on my desk.

Once we had chatted for a few more minutes, Eric made his way back to his room and I fired off a text message to Pam that we needed to have a little pow wow. She answered that she'd be in my room in ten minutes and that I had better be naked. Fine by me, at least one of us would be able to talk while we.. ah hemm, frolicked. I giggled to myself as I shut down and headed up the stairs towards my door.

***

* * *

I had a little more planned for this chapter, but cut it short when I got in a fight with a friend and was pissed off. LOL So, it'll be included next chap. ;)

~a

BE SURE TO READ THE SUBMISSIONS FOR THE COWBOY UP! CONTEST!!! So excited to be hosting and giving away fantastic prizes!!! Link on my profile... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ So, we're back with chapter 4. :) My only AN this chap is...

GO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE **COWBOY UP! E&S ONE SHOT** SUBMISSION!!!! Voting closes Friday the 15th, so get the top 5 read and chose a favorite!! Lil (Kyss Ericsson) and I had a blast putting this contest on and we'd love to do more for the ALL HUMAN COMMUNITY here on FF for the SVM series.. but we need your help to maintain interest in our little corner of the FanFic world.

*****IN LIEU OF REVIEWS, I will accept it if you GO VOTE.*** **

You all know how much we love reviews. I'm willing to give mine up. Instead of taking the 2 minutes to leave me a note to tell me how much this chappie doesn't suck, click the link and go vote. If you are an A/H lover, you'll have already read the entries for the Cowboy contest, because seriously, who doesn't love some Eric.. 'Specially when he's in Wranglers and cowboy hats?! :D

POLL IS AT THE TOP! **www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~ericstravaganza**

**Now, about this chapter**. It's got a little angstiness to it. But don't worry; alls well at the end. :) You know I hate angst! I don't think I'm very good at writing it and honestly, I'm a HEA kinda girl, so... yeah. Enjoy, loves. ;)

* * *

**SPOV**

I was just finishing unloading the last of my haul from the farmers market when Pam came into the kitchen and grabbed up one of the plump plumbs on the counter. We chatted a bit about the menu for dinner and what else was going on around the house before she casually suggested I take a stroll through the gardens since it was so lovely outside. I knew she was up to something, but I had learned long ago to just roll with whatever Pam pushed my way or suffer her wrath.

I finished putting the wonderful fruits and veggies away, found a vase for the bunch of wildflowers I had also purchased before grabbing a small bowl of grapes and some lemonade and making my way outside to take a stroll.

**

A few minutes later I found myself near the statues down at one end of the garden when I heard a strange sound. I stood stock-still, my mouth stopping mid-chew on a delicious plump red grape to listen for the unknown noise.

It was… _chuckling_? It sounded like a chuckle… but with a bit of a snort mixed in. I almost choked on the half eaten grape when I turned the corner of the hedge to see the cause.

Eric was reading a book. Not just _any_ book.

Eric had one of my Black Dagger Brotherhood books; his nose buried so far in it he didn't see me approach.

"Whatcha laughing at?" I said a little loudly. I might have been trying to startle him out of his reverie at that point.

Suddenly the day before appeared to happen all over again as the book tumbled out of his grasp and right into his lap. The look of pure terror washing over his face was adorable in an 'I hope she doesn't notice what I was reading' kind of way.

"Shit! Sookie, I didn't know you were there…" he trailed off as he attempted to fold the blanket over the paperback.

"Ah ah ah!" I said as I snatched the novel from his lap. The page he had left off on wasn't hard to find so I flipped it open to take stock of what he had been snickering at.

"I didn't know you liked vampires, Eric. This is actually the fourth book in the series; I'd be happy to get the first three from the library for you if you'd like to read in order." I looked down at the page. _Jackpot._ Eric had been reading a sex scene.. and… laughing?

"Tell me, what did you find so funny on this page? All I see is some steamy steamy going on." I laughed as he began to blush. So adorable!

I handed the book back to him and he gently took it with his thumb and index finger as if it was tainted. Setting it down on the side tray of the 'Benz, he looked out towards the oaks before he spoke.

"I just picked up the closest book yesterday when I came out here. I didn't know what it was about. But," he paused before looking back to me, "I am kind of enjoying it."

He smirked at me a little as he said those last words. He actually looked a little embarrassed and I chastised myself for having teased him.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I really do love these books and they are best from the beginning. You aren't far away from the end on this one, why don't I bring you the others to start once this one is done? Tell you what, we can read them together; it's been a while since I read the series."

He sheepishly agreed as I sat on the bench beside his chair and popped another grape in my mouth.

After that, Eric and I sat side by side; both eating the delicious fruit as he read and I enjoyed the tranquility of the gardens. I took a long drink of my lemonade and without even thinking extended it to Eric, offering him some. After setting aside his book and taking a drink, he handed it back to me and continued with the last few pages while I finished the glass and set it down.

As I leaned back against the bench and closed my eyes, just enjoying the sunshine, it became apparent to me just how comfortable I was with Eric. I thought about how easy it would be to just blurt out all my questions for him; tell him all about my deep dark secrets. Isn't that all we ever want? To be comfortable enough with someone to be able to tell them anything with no fear of their reactions? It's like when you are driving down the highway and you think about how easy it would be to jerk the wheel and careen through the guardrail. But then what? Those aren't thoughts any rational and sane person should have, are they? But then, we weren't talking about crashing on purpose; we were talking about spilling my guts to this virtual stranger who I had taken into my home. There was so much I yearned to know about him and so much I wanted to share. _Why?_

Well, that was the magic question wasn't it?

His easy companionship was welcome in my life and I hesitated to open the door that I wasn't sure he was willing to step through with me.

When I opened my eyes and brought my face forward again, I noticed that Eric had finished with his book and was now simply staring at me with an uncertain expression.

"What?" I asked; a slight smile on my face from the beauty of the day.

He opened his mouth as if to answer, and then hesitated before his eyes shifted down as his voice finally came.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so… lost. Lost for a moment. That's all."

"I am." My voice was such a whisper; I didn't even realize I had vocalized my thought until he responded.

"So am I."

He looked back up and his gaze met mine. His bright blue eyes were so cloudy; I could have sworn there was a storm brewing in those Aegeans.

We sat there, just staring at each other not having to say a word for a few minutes. Everything I felt, all the loss and pain, was mirrored in Eric's eyes. I hoped he could see it in my own and understand that I was a kindred soul. I thought back to the moments when my plane had landed and the caskets were loaded into hearses to be brought to the funeral home. A moment I hadn't thought of in so long was suddenly at the forefront of my mind and all I could think of was the sound of jets taking off and landing around me. I could hear no sounds from the people around me or the handling of my loved ones. All I could hear were those jets. They had been wonderfully numbing to me. They had comforted me and blocked out everything.

Slowly, I turned down the jets that I'd let run in the background of my mind for years. When their dull blast faded I realized that Eric and I had clasped hands somewhere in our eye-meld and he was rubbing slow soothing circles on my palm. I gave his large hand a squeeze with my small one as I wiped my cheek with the other, banishing the tear that had threatened to fall from my lashes.

Eric's face had changed from one of loss to one of compassion and understanding. In that instant, he turned from stranger to friend.

What did I have to lose, right?

"Eight years ago, everyone I had left in this world, everyone I loved… They were killed."

**EPOV**

While I was thoroughly enjoying my book and the glorious sunshine of the garden, I was fucking accosted by a bouncing blond. She did offer me grapes though, so she could be forgiven.

We sat for a while after she had scared the ever loving shit out of me – yet again. I didn't even question it when she handed over that delicious lemonade to share with me. I silently thanked whoever had been responsible for providing this bum a toothbrush when I had first moved in to the manse.

Obviously she wasn't repulsed by me if she was willing to share a glass. I took this as a good sign.

I finished what was easily my new favorite book – hey, don't judge. Strong as fuck vampires who were studs and had some badass women were pretty fucking interesting. After I tucked the book in a cubbie hole in the 'Benz, I turned my face to Sookie to see her with her face upturned, worshipping the Sun with her lids closed. She looked gorgeous.

And then her expression changed.

When she admitted she was lost, I took it as my cue to open the dialogue I had decided to forge ahead with the previous night and told her I was lost too.

I felt it even before she said another word. I felt the loss and the grief and the inability to understand. I had felt it all as well; still did. I don't remember if it was her hand or mine that initially made contact. All I knew was that I had her hand now and did my best to comfort her with the small circles my thumb made on her warm and soft skin. When she finally spoke, her words nearly knocked me out. I willed myself still; willed myself to be strong for her, even if inside her admission made me feel the loss of my own love and whole life all over again.

She continued on with her story and told me of the crash that claimed her family while on vacation. I held her small hand and hoped that my gaze reflected just how much I actually _did_ care and appreciate her forthcoming with me.

I cared.

Again, I found myself unable to understand the _why_ of it. All I knew was that I did. _Just go with it._ I told myself. _Just go with it and don't try to understand because you don't need to._

After a while, Sookie was quiet and I noted the small tear that cascaded down her smooth cheek. Removing my good hand from her grasp I reached out and wiped it away before taking up her hand again and weaving our fingers together.

"Thank you. Thank you for sharing with me, Sookie."

"I've only ever talked like this with Amelia. I think… I think it's good to get it out. I think it's time." She squeezed my hand and I knew that it indeed was time. Time for me to open myself to her as she had to me.

"It was Katrina." I started. Sookie brought her free hand to our clasped ones and began gently stroking my wrist. The gesture was instantly soothing.

"I had a life. I had a very full life, much as you say yours was." I stared at the meshing of our hands resting on the back of the bench as I spoke. Our fingers a mass; both of her hands the same size as one of mine. I thought back to Audrey and her tiny hands. I let it all out.

"She was my light, she was everything to me. None of it mattered when she was gone. I never went back to our home; never went back to my business… I just left it all behind. I walked away. Once, I saw my brother Alex on the street; by then I had grown that horrible shrub of a beard and had lost 30 pounds. He didn't recognize me. I suppose it was for the better since I wasn't the same man, inside or out. I let him walk away, thinking his brother had been lost in the storm as well. I wished everyday that I had been."

I'd never said any of that out loud. When I really thought about it, I'd never even let myself form that coherent of an inner monologue either. I just didn't want to think about it, but now here I was pouring my heart out to the woman I'd saved and who had taken me into her home. _The woman I saved._ That thought hit me more than any other. Would her small frame have withstood the impact of that speeding bus as well as mine or would she have... I didn't even want to think of it; couldn't.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, our fingers gently grasping at each other's and distracting me from the horrible thoughts I'd had moments ago. After a few moments, I felt one of her hands disengage and her warm fingers trail up my arm with a gentle and reassuring pressure. Her touch was soothing, but not as soothing as the look on her face.

"Thank you, Eric. Thank you for opening up to me. I've had eight years to try and burst through my wall, but you've only had one. Look how far ahead of the game you are."She gave a reassuring smile, one full of warmth and understanding.

I couldn't meet her gaze then. She had lost her entire family. Such responsibilities I would never know had been thrust upon her with their endless business endeavors. She'd had to go through her formative years without a parent. What had I done? I'd retreated into solitude and shut out the family that had so desperately searched for me to offer comfort and support. Why?

Suddenly I felt ashamed. Here was this incredibly strong woman, offering me praise when I clearly did not deserve it. I didn't deserve any of it; her hospitality or her compassion or her smile. All of it was too good for me.

I broke down.

I sobbed. At first it was just a sniffle, but soon I was full on wailing and I was leaking from my eyes like a pregnant woman watching Steel Magnolias.

"It's okay Eric, I'm here. It's alright."

Sookie moved closer to my chair and gingerly leaned in to place an arm around my shaking shoulders.

"I don't deserve your comfort. I don't deserve anything…"

"Non-sense. You're hurting. You're still grieving. I _get_ that. You're not weak because you miss what was dear to you." I could feel her words vibrate through me. Physically and emotionally.

"It's not that Sookie," I raised my head to face her. "I turned them away. I have a family that has no idea where I am, but you've lost everyone. What kind of a person am I? I've taken for granted what you want most, how can I deserve anything you have to give me?"

She looked at me for a moment, taking in my words and finally understanding. When she spoke, her voice was even and sincere and I liked her all the more for it.

"Eric, choices we make in life are not always final. Just because your family wasn't what you needed a year ago doesn't mean you won't need them at some point down the line. You are not a horrible person because you didn't want to be with them. You are not a horrible person because you needed time to be by yourself."

Her small hand cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears with her thumb as she spoke her next words.

"You've done right by me. You saved my life. You deserve so much more than what I have already given you. Do you understand me? You are not a horrible person. Grief takes a hold on you and does what it will. You're getting back up. You'll get there. I'll help you get there. Okay?"

I searched her eyes. Not an ounce of pity; only understanding and honesty.

I nodded my head and pressed my hand to hers on the side of my face. That hand, so small and soft was like the strongest steel cable, anchoring me and pulling me in. She was like a lifeline that I so desperately needed.

Just who was saving who here?

**

As promised, Sookie delivered more books to my room after lunch. We decided to read the series together, so we took turns reading aloud and I have to admit, when it got to the sex scenes… I let Sookie take over. Sure, my confidence was slowly returning to me but putting on my big-boy voice and laying on the sex talk wasn't exactly in my range yet. Besides, was flirting with Sookie even something I wanted to do? Was it something _she_ would _want_ me to do? What could she possibly see in me…?

No. I'd let her read those portions and gauge my reactions based on her. I'd follow her lead.

But damn, the way she read that stuff... just about had me at full attention.

Shit. I totally wanted to flirt with her.

The moment I realized it, my face flushed and I felt dizzy. It was like sneaking in past curfew and getting caught by the parent waiting in the dark; my stomach dropped and a thousand tiny gymnasts prepared to do their floor routine in it while the rest of my skin broke out in a clammy, cold sweat. _What the hell, Northman!? Always wanting what you can never have. She'll never want you. Besides the fact that you are damaged goods, what could you possibly give her?_

The simple answer to the question?

Nothing. Nothing and everything. Because I had so little, everything I had to give would be easy enough to relinquish and turn over to her. All I had was this broken body and the lost lonely soul it contained. I could give that to her… if she would have it; if she would have me.

I tuned back in to hear her lilting voice tell me about Beth and Wrath and suddenly it was time for Pam to come in and help me bathe. I loathed that part of the day. Not that Pam didn't take excellent care of me – she did. I just felt like such a burden and to be honest, an embarrassment. Only infants needed help to cleanse themselves.

When Pam walked in with the doctor trailing her, I was slightly surprised.

"Hello, Eric. How are you doing today?" Dr. Ludwig's voice perfectly matched her short stature.

"Hello Doctor. I think I'm doing fairly well, but I'll let you be the judge of that."

She came over to my side and examined me, then had me wiggle the fingers on my casted arm and made some sounds of affirmation. I was so caught up in my self-revelation of wanting to _pursue_ Sookie that I barely noticed when Dr. Ludwig said she'd be removing the cast on my arm and took out a tiny electrical saw.

"What?!" Both Sookie and I spoke up at the same time.

"The fracture of the arm wasn't very bad and seems to be healing nicely. We'll take off that cumbersome thing and give you a smaller Velcro version that will be much easier to maneuver around with. Now, are you ready Eric?" The tiny human was holding the saw in an axe-murderer wielding sort of way that kind of gave me the creeps. However, she was removing a part of my plaster prison so I was all grins as she started in.

A few minutes and one dust cloud later, my arm emerged. The skin was pale and clammy, but other than that unharmed. I flexed my fingers a few times and turned my palm over to examine it before Pam brought me a wet wash rag to clean it up.

"How does it feel?" Dr. Ludwig asked as she tenderly pressed on the radius that had been the location of the break.

"A little tender, but not bad at all. How long until its back to normal?"

"Oh, let's wear the brace for a few weeks and see how we do. You can use it, but keep it on light-duty, Mister. Nothing over a couple of pounds for a while. Next time I see you we will re-evaluate that. Now, let me take a look at those legs."

Dr. Ludwig reached for the blanket in my lap to pull it away when I automatically shot both arms out and stopped her. She looked up at me a bit huffy before realizing that we had far too many people in the room.

Even though Pam had seen all my intimate parts, and washed them, I didn't want Sookie to feel like the odd man out, so she and Pam left while the good doctor took a look at my injuries.

After deciding that very good progress was being made, she covered me back up and said that next week I should be able to get fitted into some flexible braces and ditch these full leg casts. _Thank. Fuck._

We chatted a bit more and then she said something that made me smile.

"You seem in good spirits, Northman. Is it the change of scenery, or the company?"

I thought about it for a moment. How do I answer that?

"It's both; the company being the deciding factor. Definitely."

She patted my hand before exiting the room and squawking loudly at the eavesdroppers outside. I just chuckled to myself and waited for them to come in and begin the inquisition.

What I didn't expect was that my two inquisitors would be Pam and Amelia.

* * *

_**I've already got 5 started, and it will be nice and sweet. Love you people! Have a great day. ;)**_

_**a**_


	5. Goodbye Plaster Prison

_**A/N~ Hi kids!! This chappie is kind of light and fluffy, but you will hopefully still enjoy it. :) Thanks to Pixiegiggles for WC'ing with me to get the ball rolling; and for her LOLering at the suggestion of Eric's *attire* this chapter. :snort: :D**_

_**Also, please take a moment to go to my profile page. At the top is a POLL where you can vote on my next story. It will take you literally 30 seconds to read the choices and select one! **_

_**Thanks, and enjoy your wednesday. If you aren't already going it, follow me on twitter: youbettago. Tumblr is the same name as well. ;)**_

_**a**_

* * *

**SPOV**

It had been a week since the pouring out of our hearts. Eric's mood had greatly improved but I wasn't sure if it was due to the lighter brace on his arm or the freeing of the weight from his heart and head after the 'Great Revelation'. That's what I'd silently been calling our little garden meeting. _The Great Revelation._

Things were going well between the two of us. The more we were around each other, the more comfortable we were. I noticed that Pam and Amelia had been making themselves pretty scarce as of late, causing me to pick up some of the slack in Eric's care. At first I was concerned that he wouldn't want me to help him, but he seemed fine with it.

I couldn't fault Pam; I knew what those two hags were up to. She and Amelia were, ah hemm, _more than friends._ That was fine; I had no problems with them 'hooking up' or whatever they wanted to call it. I should have been upset that she was shirking on her caretaker responsibilities since I was paying her, but I couldn't be. Truth was, I was glad to have the extra time to myself with Eric.

There was something both calming and flustering about him that I found so enjoyable.

I had just finished preparing our breakfast and was carrying the tray down the hall towards Eric's room when I spotted Pam.

"Well, aren't you suddenly domestic." I felt my cheeks redden slightly at what her words implied.

"Oh hush, Pam. It's just a breakfast tray." I flashed her a smile and continued on my way past her.

"Knock knock, Eric. I've got some delicious toast and sausage here with some fresh fruit..."

Eric was in his chair already, facing the windows. I could see the telltale white cords coming from his ears and knew that Pam had been here already and deposited the Ipod I had ordered in for him.

I set the tray on the side table and walked over to him. As I reached my hand out to tap him on the shoulder, something in his lap caught my eye; he was holding a framed picture that looked suspiciously like some of Amelia's work. Some of her _recent_ work; as in last week.

Eric was holding a picture of me.

As soon as I realized what it was, I came to a halt and stood stock still there just behind him. He must have felt my presence as he turned around a moment later and smiled up sweetly at me and my dumbfounded expression.

"Hey, good morning." Eric removed the ear buds as his greeting shook me from my momentary lapse of movement.

"Good.. good morning. I brought you some breakfast," I motioned to the tray behind me as I continued talking. "What are you up to today? Want to do some reading in the garden? Or perhaps we could play some cribbage in the library? What are you doing with that picture?"

I knew by his face that he was confused at my verbal assault. It took him a minute to process everything I had said, but I knew the moment he caught the last question. He clutched the small frame and stared at it for a few moments before looking back up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks for breakfast, Sookie. The Doc is coming by today to do the whole "make a cloud of plaster dust" thing when she removes my casts later. Reading sounds good; cribbage would be great after dinner. As for the last thing..." Eric sighed as he looked back down at the photo before speaking again.

"Amelia asked me to help her look through some proofs. When she got to this photo I just... It just caught me. It's beautiful and I wanted to have it. Besides," he looked back up at me, "I just wanted to keep this smile close. You don't use this one often; not that I see at least. It's beautiful and real and makes me want to smile like that again."

I could see the honesty and vulnerability in his heartfelt eyes and hear it in his gentle voice. My hand moved up to my throat and I swear my eyes glistened over. What do you say to something like that? It was probably the best compliment that anyone had ever paid me. _My_ smile made _him _want to smile again.

"Eric, I... wow." I leaned down and put my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. I smiled at him before placing a gentle kiss on his smooth cheek.

His face looked absolutely startled as I pulled away and stood back up.

"Thank you, Eric. I don't think I've ever received such a beautiful compliment."

We shared a look before I remembered that I had breakfast for him. Once he was settled in I excused myself and made my way to the library to gather my thoughts and composure before our busy day of cast-removal and reading in the garden began.

**

Two and a half hours later, Eric Northman was a new man. He was positively giddy! Dr. Ludwig and her two assistants had done an expert job of cutting him out. I had left the room for a good portion of it since his more _delicate_ areas were exposed for a time. Once they had placed the 'new hotness' of Velcro secured braces on him, I heard his voice yelling out for Pam to bring him some "damn underwear". We all snickered in the hall before she went in and helped him get into a pair of sorely missed boxers and some basketball shorts.

"So, you're cleared to move yourself from the bed to the chair if you can; let pain be your guide. You are also clear to sit in any position or chair that's comfortable to you. Just no walking around quite yet. Give that another week so that we can see how you are doing with this."

After instructions from the doctor to both Pam and I, we felt confident in our abilities with his rehab exercises and she and her assistants said their goodbyes. It was almost time for lunch but none of us were really that hungry so we decided to have a snack and early supper later.

"So, you're off the hook for exercises today, but I bed you'd like to feel the breeze on those pasty white stems of yours. How about we continue our book club in the garden?"

"Watch it, Stackhouse. I'll have a better tan than you in no time!"

I grabbed some drinks and a bag of baby carrots, stowing them in the Benz before picking up two books off the counter and heading out back with Eric.

"So, I had some stuff brought out the garden that I thought you might enjoy." I said as we neared our usual spot.

"Oh? Hookers and blow?" He looked over at me and grinned.

"Nah, that's for later. This is just something to make the days more comfortable."

We rounded the corner and Eric let out a growl of approval as he sped towards the super plush outdoor patio furniture I had asked the groundskeeper Felipe to have brought over.

"Hell. Yes. Thank god I don't have to sit in this chair sixteen hours a day any longer! Sookie, this is great."

Eric parked next to the totally adjustable and padded reclining chair and I helped him stand and gingerly shuffle into it. After sliding the ottoman over for him and helping him lift his braced legs onto it, he breathed out an exaggerated sigh as he settled in like a nesting bird.

I giggled at him before I gathered our munchies, setting them on the table between the set of recliners, and taking my seat.

We sped through the rest of our book and over the next week we read another. We played cards and talked and joked and just enjoyed the sunshine together. The tan on Eric's feet gave me serious pause. In 4 days he had gained a glorious golden brown that my skin would have killed for. When I questioned him he just said it was his 'Superior Scandinavian breeding' and gave me a haughty laugh. I shook my head and silently praised Sweden.

The next week Dr. Ludwig stopped by and cleared Eric for pool therapy and gave Pam and I some new exercises to try with him. I had decided to take some extra time off, at least until Eric was walking well enough that I wouldn't have to worry about him injuring himself while Pam was gallivanting with Amelia.

That evening, Pam came to the library to speak to me after dinner. As soon as she walked in with the plate of cookies, I knew she wanted something.

"Sookie, dear. How are you this evening?"

I laughed at her as I put down the latest Sherrilyn Kenyon novel. "Cut the nicey nice, it doesn't suit you. Spill."

She let out a sigh but smiled as she plopped herself on the sofa next to me.

"Well, now that Eric can, you know, cover his own ass... Ame and I, well.. we were wondering if I could have a few days off so we can go up to this little B and B she found."

Pam actually looked excited while speaking of something other than physically torturing someone. I was downright stunned, which is probably why I told her to take a whole damn week. She shocked me again by pulling me into a hug and saying 'thank you' about twelve times before she gave me a wink and scampered off, shouting the good news across the house. I chuckled and returned to my book while thoughts of being in the house with Eric alone all week played in my head.

**

"Okay, so today how about we try out the pool therapy idea?" I asked as Eric and I finished up breakfast in his room.

"Sounds good, but I have no trunks." He shrugged as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"Untrue, monsieur! Pam said Amelia bought you some trunks and put them in your dresser; top drawer. Would you like me to get them for you?"

"No, I'll change as soon as we finish. I'm going to need all my strength for the pool." He smiled and we finished our meal. I took the trays into the kitchen as he changed, then ducked into my room to don my own bathing suit. I planned on laying out when we were done, so I wore my clover green bikini since it was the most comfortable and would leave the least tan lines.

I noticed Eric wasn't out on the patio yet so I started down the hall towards his room when I heard him yelling.

**EPOV**

NO. Enn oooo. No fucking way Amelia did this to me! I thought we were friends, comrades, buddies. That little witch. Before I knew it, I was cursing in Swedish and stripping my clothes off.

I was working the "suit" - if you could call it that - up my leg over my brace when I heard Sookie knock on the door and ask if I was alright. _Shit! Don't walk in on me, please please please...._

"I'm fine! Fine! Be out in just a couple minutes.. But Sookie?"

"Yeah?" she questioned through the still-closed door.

"Please, do _not_ laugh; and make sure Amelia isn't in charge of my wardrobe any longer."

I had to laugh. It was actually pretty comical, but damn if it wasn't awkward and embarrassing to be seen in black and white zebra print Speedos.

Especially by Sookie.

I pulled a towel from my bathroom over my lap so I was well hidden and made my way toward certain doom.

When I rolled out to the patio, Sookie had her Ipod plugged into the outdoor speakers. She had AC/DC blaring and was swinging her hips as she laid her towel out on a chair.

Good. Gods. That ass. Those legs. That gorgeous blond hair. _Unnnfffffffff._

The song told my tale perfectly; Hard as a Rock.

She turned when she heard me cough due to the cotton balls that had suddenly lodged themselves in my throat.

"Hey there! All ready to get in?" She smiled at me brightly and I got the front view. Sweet glorious green bikini gods, how I love thee. The front was even better than the back. I knew Sookie had a great figure, but I didn't know it was _this _good. She was a true knockout. The halter-style bikini top pulled her full breasts up and together creating the most blindly appealing cleavage I had ever seen. It took me almost a full minute to realize she had asked me a question and was waiting for a response. Dear bikini gods, please don't let her realize I was lusting after her ample bosoms...

"Sure, why don't you go ahead and get in and I'll be right there." _That way you won't see the baby's arm holding an apple that I'm smuggling in my Speedos._

She smiled and casually stepped down into the pool and took a slow lap around as I parked and lowered myself down on the edge of the pool. Towel still firmly in place, I carefully released the velcro from my braces and set them aside as I scooted down onto the steps under the water and flung the towel back towards the chair.

There. Crisis averted! I was under the water and Sookie hadn't glimpsed the raging boner that I was willing away or the garish animal print nut hugging garment that covered it.

And then she swam over to me with a foam noodle thing and told me to put it under my butt so I would be buoyant and not have too much weight on my legs.

"So, the Doc said that we would need to help support you before you can put your weight on your legs without the braces, so I'm going to have you lean back against me while you kick out gently and you can push us around for a bit, okay? After that we'll take a break and see how you're doing."

Sookie moved behind me and gently pulled my shoulders until my back met her chest. _Mercy._ I could feel the fabric of her tiny top rub against my skin and I swear I felt her sigh as she pressed into me more.

"You need to be flatter, so why don't you lay your head back on my shoulder, okay?"

"Sure, just don't let me drown; I need to live long enough to kill Amelia." I said as I complied with her request. Sookie's arms snaked around my torso and held onto me gently as I floated there for a blissful second of weightlessness.

As I was encircled in her arms, I began to think; _Is this what being with her would be like?_ _Is this how we would spend our lazy days?_

_We._ Again with the thoughts of calling her mine.

"Sookie, I have to tell you something." Seriously, mouth? You're gonna do this to me now? First Amelia's treachery, and now my own vocal cords were screwing me over.

She held me as I gently kicked and we made our rounds mid-pool.

"Is the water too cold?" Even if it had been an ice bath, I doubt I would have minded as long as her arms were around me like this.

"No, the water is fine. I don't want you to freak out or anything." _Concentrate on the kicks..._

"Oooookkkkaaaayyy," her grip on me tightened ever slightly as she dew out the word.

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality and kindness; I don't know how many in your position would have taken me in like this, regardless of how I was injured. I've actually really enjoyed spending my recuperative time with you, of course with Pam and Amelia as well... But especially with you."

I turned my head on her shoulder slightly to look up at her. She had a shy smile on her face before she looked back at me and replied.

"I like you too, Eric." A blush started on her lovely face before she stammered out "I mean, I like helping you recover and... shit. I like having you around, Eric. You're spicing it up around here and we're happy to have you. I just wish you weren't all broken because of me."

She readjusted her arms and held me even tighter, causing me to close my eyes and wish I was whole again.

Did she just say what I think she said? _She liked me?_

I firmly grasped her hand that was clutching on to my side and squeezed. It was the only gesture I could make in this odd position, but I really wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her fully and bury my face in her hair. I just hoped she got the message that I was trying to convey. _I'm here; I like you too. _

Therapy fully kicked my ass and soon I was ready to rest for a while. Sookie pulled a lounger-floatie from the side of the pool and brought it over for me to hop on and 'catch some rays'.

Hmm, what to do here; what to do. Do I go face up and risk looking like a pervert in the too-tight loincloth? Fuck and no. I rolled onto my stomach and pulled my arms under my head, closing my eyes and floating away.

That is, until I heard the giggles coming from the far end of the pool.

I looked over at Sookie who had her hand to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"What? I'm just trying to sun my back."

"Oh, that's not what I'm laughing about. I'm laughing at your _shorts_!" She used air quotes when she said shorts. Thanks for that.

"I know. As if the tightness wasn't bad enough, she had to get animal print? She's a sadist." I laid my head back down, unwilling to show my smirk at her noticing my oh-so-on-display ass.

"So, you haven't seen the back then, eh?" She practically sung it over to me. I twisted around and looked down to find what she was talking about.

"Son of a bitch!! I know she's your best friend and all.. but isn't this going a little far to embarrass the invalid?"

Fucking Amelia had HOT PINK lettering stitched to the ass of the banana hammock I was sporting. "What the hell does it even say? Or do I not want to know?"

Sookie waded closer to me, peered down at my behind, then shocked the hell out of me by smacking my ass with her tiny little hand while giggling.

I gaped at her. Simply gaped! She laughed again before moving her gaze off of my rump and bringing it to meet mine.

"It said 'Spank Here'... I was just following orders."

Before I could reply, she had submerged herself and was swimming away like a water sprite.

Well, _spank me_ indeed.

* * *

_**Like I said, fluffy... but who wouldn't want to spank a Viking in Speedos? :D **_

_**Take a minute and head to the poll on my profile, please!! Love to all my girls. *smooches***_

_**a**_


	6. Foodfights and Making Up

_**A/N~ Yeah.**_

_**I have no excuse other than I suck. I've actually had 3/4 of this written for about two months but just had no motivation on it. I apologize. **_

_**Anyway, to catch you up, here's where we left these crazy kids last chappie:**_

* * *

_"So, you haven't seen the back then, eh?" She practically sung it over to me. I twisted around and looked down to find what she was talking about._

_"Son of a bitch! I know she's your best friend and all.. but isn't this going a little far to embarrass the invalid?"_

_Fucking Amelia had HOT PINK lettering stitched to the ass of the banana hammock I was sporting. "What the hell does it even say? Or do I not want to know?"_

_Sookie waded closer to me, peered down at my behind, then shocked the hell out of me by smacking my ass with her tiny little hand while giggling._

_I gaped at her. Simply gaped! She laughed again before moving her gaze off of my rump and bringing it to meet mine._

_"It said 'Spank Here'... I was just following orders."_

_Before I could reply, she had submerged herself and was swimming away like a water sprite._

_Well, spank me indeed._

* * *

**Ch 6**

**SPOV**

_Did I really just do that?_

Had my hand just made contact with the granite perfection that was Eric's ass? Oh yes. Yes it had.

After that, I swam laps. Purely to clear my head and simmer down the growing lust I was feeling towards one Eric Northman.

That night at dinner, after the laps and the cold shower hadn't calmed my growing heat towards my house guest, I had a moment of clarity. Why couldn't I lust after Eric? Was there a law that said men with broken legs couldn't be considered sexy? Former street bums weren't hot? Weren't worthy of affections? No. Certainly not. But wait ... was Eric a former street bum, or merely a bum on vacation?

I watched as he speared the asparagus on his plate and brought it to his mouth, parting his lips to accept it. Those lips ...

"Eric," I started, waiting for his eyes to wander up and meet mine before continuing. "What are your plans for the future?"

He nearly choked on the veggie, grasping at his water glass to help dislodge it from his throat before responding.

"My future?" he paused, "I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable. Maybe this conversation wasn't one to bring up, but now that I had, I would see it through.

"I mean, even though you've been here such a short time I feel as though you and I have made a connection and you've made some progress with ... everything."

He didn't say a word, just looked at me and gestured for me to continue.

"Have you thought any about what you'd like to do when you are healed?"

He looked almost stunned, or perhaps a little ... hurt?

"I ... I'm not sure. Dr. Ludwig has told me it will be about four more weeks before I can put significant weight on my legs. I'm sure I'll be out of your hair at that point."

Eric wiped at the corners of his mouth with the napkin, then gently set it on the table as he backed up.

"I think I'm done here; goodnight Sookie."

"Eric, wait ... I didn't mean I wanted you to leave! I was just asking if there was anything you wanted to do or if you maybe wanted to see your family."

He paused at my words, his back still turned to me. After a moment, I heard his voice filter softly over to the table.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I just thought you were trying to get rid of me."

I stood up and walked behind his wheelchair, my hand finding its way to his shoulder. He practically jumped from the touch.

"Eric, you're welcome to stay here as long as it takes for you to recover; physically _and_ emotionally."

Again, he spoke so softly I could barely hear him even though I was right next to him.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your life here, Sookie. I ... I know I'm not an ideal house guest. I'm someone that a person of your stature should be ashamed of, even though you've never treated me that way."

"Eric, I'm not ashamed of you and I don't think I ever could be. But … are you sure you're not ashamed of yourself?"

I swiveled around to squat down in front of him. His eyes were downcast but I could catch them from this vantage point. When his gaze met mine, I could tell before he even spoke a word that it was true; that was what he thought of himself.

"I don't want to go back to that life, Sookie. I just don't know what to do with this one I have now."

"Well then, I say we take this week to figure it out. How about you go to the library and pour us a couple of drinks for Book Club while I clear the dishes, okay?"

Eric smiled wistfully and brushed his knuckles across the back of my hand before scooting off down the hall. I replayed our conversation in my head, thinking of what I had learned both from what he was and wasn't saying. Poor Eric; he was so unsure of himself and his place in society. How could he possibly think I wouldn't want him here? Had I unknowingly insulted him in some way? Or was it just his insecurities about his former life? Admittedly, he was still a long way from being healed emotionally, but he had made leaps and bounds since arriving.

After I had cleared the dishes, I put the angel food cake I had baked earlier onto a tray with some fresh strawberries and set out for the library.

**EPOV**

Honestly, I hadn't expected the reaction I'd gotten from Sookie when I attempted to leave the dinner table. Well, that's a lie. Maybe I had _hoped_ for something along those lines. My feelings towards Sookie had grown in the last few days more than I had thought possible. Add to that the pool incident, and I was seriously crushing on the girl. Yes, I said crushing. See what she was doing to me?

I made my way to the library and picked up the Black Dagger book we were midway through, then wheeled to the bar and mixed us a couple of drinks. I had learned during my stay that Sookie preferred gin and tonics, and that she had an endless supply of my favorite whiskey. She was a one or two drink kind of girl, according to Pam; getting a bit loose after such a small amount of alcohol. I was quite interested in seeing her sauced since I had bet myself she was a happy drunk. I had been one of those once, back before my diet consisted entirely of twenty-nine cent pity hamburgers and fifths of vodka.

Setting her drink on the side table next to the over-sized chaise, I lit the fireplace and wheeled into position to wait for Sookie.

"Eric ... wake up." I heard the voice and felt the hand on my shoulder, gently rubbing and shaking slightly to try and rouse me, an instant before consciousness found its way to my brain.

"What? huh? I'm up." I wiped at my mouth, which had undoubtedly been gaping in my sleep and letting some alien noises fly. I was notorious for snoring.

"You must have been tired, fella. I've only been away for about ten minutes."

My eyes darted to the tray behind her on the table and took stock of dessert.

"But you've come bearing gifts! I can forgive your waking me this once since you've brought me fresh fruit." I winked at her as she took her seat on the chaise and picked up the book.

She read for a while and sipped her drink as I gulped mine and had two more refills before she'd even needed one.

Listening to her read was soothing to me, yet caused my heartbeat to jump; especially when we came to yet another sex scene.

Her voice wavered slightly and as her voice described in perfect detail what the two characters in the book were doing, my mind conjured an image of Sookie and I in the same manner.

My forgotten soldier started to rouse in his pup tent as I imagined my fingers caressing the silken skin near her hips. My lips puckered involuntarily as I wondered what her nipples would feel like as I gently suckled them.

I dared a glance in her direction and noticed that while she had one hand on the book, the other had made its way to her chest and absently caressed what little of her gorgeous cleavage was exposed.

_Fuuuuuuccckkk_. As if she wasn't torturing me enough already.

I was broken from my daydream by the sound of Sookie snorting.

"Eric!" She giggled as she rolled onto her side against the cushions, clearly tickled.

I smiled, unsure of what had her hysterical. I gave her a puzzled look and she howled again. When she finally caught her breath she looked over, her head on the edge of the pillow and her golden waves cascading down in the most inviting way.

"Oh, Eric. I'm sorry but you were making these little noises and I just couldn't keep reading with you doing that!"

I froze, mortified. My face got that hot flush, like when you were caught sneaking in past curfew with lipstick on your collar and reeking of perfume. The best defense is a good offense, right?

"At least I wasn't stroking my cleavage." I quirked an eyebrow at her and watched as the same emotions I had just felt worked their way through her. However, when she looked down at said cleavage and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips, I had to distract myself. I reached towards the strawberries and sliced cake, popping both in my mouth and washing it down with whiskey. Odd combo, I know, but it did its job and kept my attention off of Sookie.

"Eric, how long has it been since you were with a woman?"

I choked. Literally choked on the piece of cake in my mouth. I attempted to wash it down with whiskey and choked again. Coughing and spurting, I dabbed at myself with a napkin as my coughs subsided.

"Sookie, I don't think ..."

"I'm sorry, Eric. It just came out; I didn't mean anything. Don't answer that."

Even though it hurt to think back on my last time, which had been with Audrey, I saw this as an opportunity to try to crack this tough nut in front of me.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Tell you what?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights; I hoped she wouldn't bolt on me.

"Tell me when the last time you were intimate was."

Now it was her turn to choke. She recovered quickly and downed the rest of her gin and tonic, before getting up to make herself a third. After a few minutes, she sat back down and eyed me carefully, clearly going through some internal debate. Finally, she spoke.

"Okay, Eric. I'll tell you if you tell me; if you promise not to laugh."

"Sookie, I would never laugh at you. Do you want me to go first?"

"No, it's okay. I'll go first." She took a long drink and popped a strawberry into her mouth before continuing.

"I've never been with a man, so the last time I was with someone was never." Her gaze was planted firmly on her hands resting in her lap.

Shit. How exactly do I handle this? Of course, I had known this already, but Sookie would flip out if she knew that.

"Sookie, I can't believe you've never been with a man before. You're gorgeous and caring and any man would be lucky to have you. How has it never happened for you before?"

"Well, obviously my emotional scars have played a key role. Being as well off as I am hasn't helped either; I never know if someone likes me for me or for my money." She paused before adding, "Plus, I've never really been able to be alone with a man."

"What do you mean?"

"It's always been hard for me to stand being alone with a man. Actually, I've never really been alone with a man besides the chauffeur." She looked up at me then, "And you."

Wow.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I never felt comfortable with them. But I do with you, which is why this is so new for me. So, fulfill your end of the bargain; I told you, now you tell me."

She wasn't giving me any time to dwell on this, and I think it was her plan. She wasn't comfortable around any man before me? I had a lot to ponder later on.

"Nothing surprising; it was before the hurricane. We had gone to the beach for the weekend to spend some time together before I left on a stupid business trip."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry if I made you think of something like that. I don't know why I even asked, it's not any of my business ..."

"It's okay. I know why you asked anyway. You've got sex on the brain after reading that smut about Butch and Marissa!" I flung a strawberry at her gently and watched as my unintended aim landed it smack-dab in the middle of her cleavage. When she jumped to try and fish it out, the little piece of fruit slid down and disappeared under her shirt .

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. That just egged her on and soon we were throwing around angel food cake and berries like we were eight years old.

I have no idea how it happened, but we somehow managed to both be on opposite ends of the chaise. One minute we were laughing and jovial, and the next we were staring at each other with an intensity I couldn't begin to describe even if I'd wanted to.

That third drink of hers must have kicked in, because suddenly Sookie launched herself across the cushions at me.

_**SPOV**_

I was feeling flushed, wild and totally in control after that third drink and my admission of an intact hymen.

Eric had been so understanding and calm with my revelation. He hadn't freaked out and bolted like I had been so afraid he would. That, plus the third drink, had given me the courage I needed to do what I wanted.

Our playful food fight was just a catalyst.

After some carefully aimed flying food, Eric had deposited himself on the chaise with me. Then there was that moment after a good bit of fun when things calm down and that glorious tension fills the room…

My want for him wouldn't wait any longer. I threw caution to the wind, along with my manners, and attacked him on the couch.

I flung my body at Eric's, straddling his lap while being careful not to put any pressure on his healing legs. I didn't give him a chance to be stunned before my lips were pressing on his neck. Both hands were on his strong and sturdy shoulders, anchoring myself to him.

There were a few long seconds where I wasn't sure if he was frozen with horror or with pleasure. I was just about to pull away and apologize for my atrocious behavior when I felt it.

Eric's hands. They were warm and strong and gentle yet demanding. They were also on my hips, holding me in place.

I moaned a bit as I suckled the flesh of his neck. My hands found their way to Eric's chest and clung to him with a frenzy I didn't know I possessed. I moved my way up to his earlobe, gently taking it into my mouth as his breath hitched and his hands came up my back to pull me closer to his body.

"Sookie." I barely registered Eric talking. I was so intent on tasting more of his delicious skin.

I brushed my cheek against his, my arms snaking around his neck. I wanted to taste those lips of his so badly. Pulling away, I turned slightly so we were face to face. Eric's eyes were closed and his hands were still roaming the expanse of my back.

"Eric." He opened his eyes, which were now considerably darker, and looked right at me. Right _into_ me.

"Is this okay?" My voice sounded so small.

Eric brushed my hair out of my face as he held my gaze.

"It's more than okay, Sookie."

His hand travelled up the nape of my neck as his fingers wove into my hair and pulled me towards him. The instant our lips met I felt like I'd been lit on fire from the inside out. I was simply burning for this man. I'd never felt anything close to what I was currently feeling for Eric.

His tongue lapped at mine, and I vaguely hoped I wasn't horrible at kissing. I let Eric set the pace, since I'd never really done much of it,, but I couldn't help myself from sucking on his lower lip when he pulled away. I gave it another gentle nibble, eliciting a groan. Eric's hips bucked up to meet my body and I felt just how appreciative he was of my eagerness.

I blushed furiously. Aside from accidentally brushing against Eric's morning wood, I'd never had contact with an erection before. Were they all this big? It sure felt big beneath me.

I had to know. I'd already thrown modesty out the window, apparently, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I reached my hand down between us and grasped Eric's hardened length through the thin layers of fabric separating us.

"Fuck, Sookie …." Eric growled out as his head rolled back. Those wonderfully searing hands of his came to rest on my thighs and began to squeeze in time with my own grasping at him.

"Sookie, it's been so long for me … I might … oh fuck …."

I realized what he was saying. Yet, I still couldn't stop myself. I continued to stroke him through his shorts; tickling the head through the fabric.

"It's okay, Eric. I want to. Unless you want me to stop?"

I tried to lift my hand away, only to have his clamp on my wrist as he groaned out a "No."

His hand resumed its place on my thigh as I brought my lips back to his neck. I licked his Adam's apple and nipped at the flesh under his ear as my strokes became faster and Eric's breathing became ragged.

Suddenly his hands tightened around me and his hips lifted off the chaise. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and his whole body went rigid for a few seconds before he seemed to turn to jelly and collapse beneath me. The whole time, I could feel him in my hands, pulsating and eventually softening.

I was unsure of what to do, but then Eric's hands cupped my face and he brought his lips to mine for a gentle kiss. It was so unlike our frenzied passion, it set me alight in a different way. It wasn't so much a kiss to ignite my desires, but a kiss to awaken my heart.

* * *

**_Hope you had a good time. :D_**

**_Also, if you haven't already, please put me on Author Alert. I will be posting a new story this week that is a collab with my darling sweetheart & author of The F Stop: PIXIEGIGGLES! It started as an outtake from that story, revolving around Ray and Amelia (Ray, as in Ray from Generation Kill, PJ Ransone). It will be fun and smutty, just how you guys like 'em. :) Look for it sometime in the coming week!_**

**_a_**


End file.
